ANGKOT
by SaHiGa
Summary: Perbedaan usia, tak menyulitkan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan pujahan hatinya, yaitu Hinata, walau pun dia cma anak SMA. dia rela melakukan segala cara bahkan harus berhadapan dengan si Sadako Neji pun dia lakukan../ "Dasar anak SMA." /SasuHina./ up : sequel "coklat".
1. Chapter 1

**ANGKOT.**

By: akuma

Pair : **Sasuhina**

Punya OM MK

 **Warning!**

Dijamin GEJE, OOC, pen muntah, pingsan.

Hahhahahah

.

.

.

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hinata POV**

Aku duduk termenung di dalam angkot yang sumpek dan pengap, tak disangka ada yang mengajak kenalan, orangnya aneh, rambutnya melawan gaya grafitasi bumi, mukanya emmmm... bisa di bilang tampan sih, tapi aku ragu (?), yang sangat menganehkannya lagi yaitu umurnya, kalau tidak salah, kira-kira sekitar 16 tahunan lah, tp tunggu dulu 16 tahun? Berrti dia SMA donk! Dasar anak SMA gak ada kerjaan, mau-maunya gajakin tante-tante kenalan, tunggu dulu, siapa yang tante-tante, orang aku belum tante-tante kok, malahan umurku juga masih 20 tahunan.

"Mba, kok diem aja sih?" Tanya anak SMA itu sok akrab.

"Trus?" Ujarku cuek.

"Jangan judes-judes mba ntr gak laku loh!." Sumpahnya mengejek.

".." Aku hanya meliriknya sebal.

"Mba rumahnya dimna?"

"Apaan sih!."

"Mba rumahnya dimana?" Ulangnya lagi.

Dia kira aku budeg ya. "Dimana aja boleh." Jawabku dengan nada suara jutek.

"Berarti di hati ku juga boleh ya mba?"

"Apaan sih." Ujarku semakin sinis.

"Mba kenalin namaku Sasuke, mba sendiri siapa?" Ujarnya mengulurkan tangan ke arahku.

Tak ku balas uluran tangannya, "Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawabku sinis.

"Ohw, berarti aku namain boleh?.., em..., bagaimana kalau Hime?"

"..."

"Hime~" panggilnya dengan nada manja yang di buat-buat.

Hinata hanya memandang sang empuh dengan bosan.

"Stop pak!." Ujar sang gadis berdiri untuk segera keluar dari mobil angkot.

Tapi sang lelaki mengikutinya turun dari angkot, dengan gaya angkuh pluss arogan.

"Hime?" Sasuke menarik lengan baju hinata dengan lembut.

Diliriknya sang lelaki dengan wajah horor bercampur binggung, "Apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau mengakui juga panggilan yang ku buat.." Ucapnya menghembuskan nafas lega.

Merona, itulah wajah hinata saat ini. Dia sangat tidak menyangkah dengan refleknya yang tanggap akan ucapan sang lelaki.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya sasuke kemudian.

Muka cego, "Memangnya kenapa?" Nada suaranya meninggi. Sok kenal bangat sih nih cowok.

"Hn." Jawabnya ambinggu, lalu menyeringai.

.

.

.

Setelah hinata hampir sampai tempat yang di tujuh, sebuah gedung berdiri apik di hadapanya berpagarkan pagar besi dengan tinggi hampir 1 meter menjulang melingkari gedung itu. Sang lelaki masih asik mengikuti sang gadis yang mulai kelelahan berjalan.

"Cepak ya?" Nada suara sasuke khawatir.

Hinata mengusap keringat di dahinya. "Enggak kok." Ujarnya singkat.

"Yakin?" sasuke menyakinkan.

Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan ragu.

"Besok ku jemput." Nada suara sasuke tegas serat akan perintah yang tak mau dibantah. Meninggalkan hinata yang masih berdiri mematung di depan gerbang rumahnya.

'Apa-apa an sih cowok ini.'

 **TBC.**

Hahhhaha, jumpa lagi minna, bersma akuma alias author geje, yang lagi punya ide geje pula, untuk di bagi bersama kalian semua, supaya ketularan gejrnya hehehehhe #plak

 **Mohon Review nya.**

 **Lanjut/tidak?**

Sampai jumpa lagi~

 **~sj = 12/08/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANGKOT.**

By: akuma

Pair : **Sasuhina**

Punya OM MK

 **Warning!**

Dijamin GEJE, OOC, pen muntah, pingsan.

Hahhahahah

.

.

.

 **Don't like, don't read.**

.

 **Chapter 2**

Paginya, Sasuke menepati ucapannya untuk menjemput calon pacarnya. Itulah yang ia yakini sekarang. Bodoh amat orang mau bilang apa, yang penting hatinya senang.

'Hari minggu yang cerah.' Ujarnya dalam hati tersenyum, tapi lebih mirip seringai menurut yang lain.

Sang kakak yang melihat kelakuan aneh adiknya hanya bisa berglidik ngeri. 'Semoga hari ini tidak akan ada hujan badai.' Mohon Itachi berdoa dalam hati merutuki sikap aneh sang adik.

Sasuke yang melihat Itachi memperhatikannya, langsung menghentikan senyumnya. "Apa?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Tidak, aku hanya aneh saja melihat sikap tak normalmu." Itachi mencecar dengan nada meremehkan.

"Terus!" Saut sasuke cuek. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berdiri mematung akan kelakuannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Gunam Itachi semakin heran.

.

.

SJ

.

.

Sasuke berada di depan gerbang rumah Hinata, membunyikan klakson motor ninja hitam kesayangannya, agar sang satpam mau membukakan pintu, untuk dirinya calon pacar sang majikan, yang tampan dan di kagumi kalangan remaja, dan calon mantu idaman ibu-ibu.

Setelah sang satpam mengerti akan isyarat yang Sasuke berikan, sehingga dengan gampang ya dirinya masuk melewati pintu gerbang calon kekasihnya. Itu **Menurutnya.**

Tak lama, setelah motornya terparkir apik di didepan rumah Hinata, dirinya langsung bergegas turun, dengan gaya _**cool**_ adalannya dan berjalan kearah pintu siap untuk mengetuk pintu calon pacarnya nanti.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya perlahan. Tertangkap sosok lelaki merambut panjang, bak iklan shampho sunsik yang sedang naik daun saat ini.

"Cari siapa?" Tanyanya angkuh dengan nada sinis pada sang tamu.

"Hime." ujar sasuke singkat bernada sinis pula.

"Siapa kau? Dan..." Sang lelaki memperhatikan penanpilan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, atas lagi, bawah lagi.

"Siapa Hime?" Sambungnya bingung.

"Wanita cantik yang tinggal disini." Jawab sasuke acuh.

"KAU SALAH RUMAH!." Teriak sang lelaki kesal. **'Dasar, pantat ayam aneh.'** Makinya dalam hati semakin kesal.

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke, menghadapi laki-laki di hadapanya ini, siapa lelaki ini, berani benar dia menentang ku, dasar **'Sadako'** cletuk Sasuke mengeram kesal dalam hati.

"Neji-nii, ada apa?" Suara lembut menyadarkan keduanya untuk menoleh ke arah asal suara, demi melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

Padangan kedua pria tertuju pada sang gadis yang berdiri menegang melihat sang tamu di hadapanya "K-k-kau?" Ujarnya kaget melihat sang tamu.

Senyum Sasuke mengembang. "Hime~" panggilnya senang.

Neji yang melihat mereka hanya bisa memasang tampang binggung. "Hime?, apa-apa an kau, seenaknya mengganti nama Hinata-ku lagi. Dasar pantat ayam." Maki Neji semakin geram.

Sasuke yang di maki langsung mendelik kearah sang empuh "jangan seenaknya kau Sadako, mengatakan Himeku adalah milikmu, ngaca coba, apa di kamarmu tak ada kaca heh." Makinya balik, semakin geram dengan nada suara meninggi.

"Apa katamu Sadako. Dan dengar ya, dia bukan Hime, tapi dia itu Hina, H-I-N-A.." Ujarnya mengeja kesal. "kau tidak bisa mengeja ya?, atau jangan-jangan kau buta huruf ya?, pantat ayam." Sambung Neji semakin geram.

Hinata yang melihat langsung memisahkan perdebatan mereka, dengan reflek tangannya menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya keluar dari rumahnya. Sasuke yang tangannya di genggam erat oleh Hinata langsung tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit merona. **Oh manisnya.**

.

.

.

"A-ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Hinata tergagap panik.

"Untuk menjemputmu." Jawabnya polos.

"U-untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kencan." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah?" Hinata hanya bisa memasang wajah kagetnya.

Apa-apaan anak ini, masa Hinata harus kencan dengan anak SMA, mau di taroh dimana mukanya mengencani berondong.

 **TBC**

Hay minna-san, ketemu lagi..

Moga kalian suka lanjutanya, tak mau banyak cincong, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih pada yang sudah mau sudi membaca ff gejeku.

 **Reza Juliana322, NurmalaPrieska, sasuhina69, CheftyClouds, Betelgeuse Bellatrix, Salsabilla12, Dayuy19, Masamune434, Dan silent reader.**

 **Jaa-nee~**

 **SJ : 21-04-16. (14.13)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANGKOT.**

 **By: Akuma**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Punya OM MK**

 **Warning!**

 **Dijamin GEJE, OOC, pen muntah, pingsan.**

 **Hahhahahah**

.

.

.

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **Chapter 3**

Kencan_pun berlansung, meski muka sang gadis agak mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi tidak demikian dengan sang lelaki yang dari tadi tersenyum menyeramkan menurut semua orang, yang melihatnya. Kenapa demikian tentu saja karena sang lelaki memaksanya kencan.

 **Flashback On**

"K-kencan?" Ujar Hinata kaget dengan tampang horor mendengar berita yang dilontarkan sang lelaki di hadapanya.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke mantap dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Dan saat mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikiranya masing-masing, tanpa disadari berdiri sosok lelaki setegah baya (ala bilang aja keriput hehhehe) yang sedang memperhatikan keduanya.

"Hinata, siapa dia?" Tanya sang lelaki paru baya menghampiri keduanya.

Hinata mengegok horor "A-ayah." Ujarnya kaget dan panik yang terukir jelas di wajah ayunya.

Lain Hinata, lain juga Sasuke, dirinya yang sudah menyadari situasi, segera mencairkan suasana. "Perkenalkan, saya pacar Hime." Ujar Sasuke seenaknya membungkuk hormat.

Hiashi yang terkejut hanya bisa tergaga, mendengar berita menggemparkan menurutnya, **'kanapa anaknya bisa pacaran dengan mahkluk alien sepertinya?'** Pikir Hiashi mencibir dalam hati.

Mata Hiashi melirik ke arah putrinya, seolah meminta penjelasan. "Hinata, apa itu benar?" Tanya Hiashi menyelidik.

Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, tak bisa berkata apapun, hanya bisa memandang horor lelaki remaja di sampingnya, bagaimna bisa dengan seenak jidatnya lelaki yang dikenalnya kemarin, datang kerumahnya, mengajaknya kencan, dan sekarang mengaku sebagai pacarnya, di hadapan sang ayah, hancur sudah semuanya. Pikir Hinata membuang nafas berat. Kemudian mendelik garang kearah Sasuke, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya acuh. Tanpa berniat membuka suara. Hiashi aneh melihat gerak-gerik keduanya, mberinisiatif untu kenyidang keduanya. Sekedar jaga-jaga dan waspada bila putrinya diculik lelaki alien di depannya atau terjadi sesuatu pada putrinya. Kan dia bisa nuntut pertanggung jawaban.

"Masuk." Perintahnya singkat. Melangkakah kakinya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sasuke yang tanggap, segera menarik tangan Hinata dan mengekor dibelakang calon mertuanya.

"Duduk." Perintah Hiashi kemudian. Dan lagi-lagi dituruti keduanya.

Hinata yang masih binggung dengan situasi hanya bisa terdiam, sehinga dia nurut-nurut aja di tarik-tarik Sasuke.

"Kau.." Tunjuk Hiashi kearah Sasuke, "Siapa? Dan dari mana kau kenal putriku?" Sambungnya mengitrogasi.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, dan Saya mengal Hime di dalam angkot kemarin." Jawabnya singkat menjelaskan.

'Apa angkot?' Hiashi melotot kearah Sasuke, Sasuke yang dipelototi hanya balik menatap acuh.

"Ekm.., dan sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan putriku?' Tanyanya aneh dengan suara meninggi.

"Sejak saat ini." Jawab Sasuke cuek. Wah cari mati ini anak.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dalam, merutuki semua ucapan yang dilontarkan Sasuke tadi, dalam hati sih niatnya mau menjelaskan, tapi melihat tatapan sang ayah, dan mendengar nada suara sang ayah, semua kata-katanya hilang tertelan kembali.

"Saya tidak mengizinkan Hinata berpacaran." Hiashi berujar tegas dan sinis.

"Kalau begitu saya akan melamarnya besok." Potong Sasuke cepat.

Cego itulah muka Hiashi dan Hinata saat ini, **'apa-apaan lelaki kurang ajar ini, beraninya melamar putriku seenak jidatnya.'** Pikir Hiashi semakin geram.

Hiashi menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya berat. "Memangnya berapa umurmu?" Tanyanya mencoba sabar, gini-ginikan dia itu beribawa, masa dia mencak-mencak didepan anak ingusan.

"18 tahun." Sasuke berujar singkat.

Hilang sudah wajah stoic Hiashi, mendengar berita putrinya akan dilamar anak berumur 18 tahun. Dia hanya bisa mengeleng pusing. Memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

Hembusan hafas berat kembali terdengar, "Sudah punya apa kau melamar putriku?" Tanya Hiashi mencoba menilai. Bukanya dia matre, tapi entar kalau nanti mereka menikah, terus mempunyai anak, mau dikasih makan apa nanti cucunya kelak. Masa batu kan enggak lucu.

"Punya cinta." Sasuke berujar tegas.

'Dikira anakku bisa makan cinta apa?' Lirik Hiashi sinis.

"Kau masih sekolah?" Hiashi bertanya lagi.

"Iya, SMA." Jawab Sasuke datar.

'Dasar anak SMA.' Desis Hiashi geram.

"Kalau kau melamar putriku, bagaimna dengan sekolahmu?" Tanyanya menasehati.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan saya berpacaran dengan putri anda." perintahnya meminta izin.

Hiasihi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, dari pada nanti anaknya di nikahi anak SMA, mendingan biarkan aja pacaran dulu, nantikan bisa putus. Pikirnya tersenyum berharap.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh kurang ajar kepada putriku, dan..." Jedah cukup lama "jangan berani-beraninya menyentuhnya. Ingat itu. Kalau kau masih sayang lehermu." Acam sang mertua mengambil pedang samurai kesayangannya.

Dikira, Sasuke takut apa, lihat aja dari tampangnnya, bukanya takut, tapi malah menyeringai tidak jelas, seolah-olah di beri lampu hijau. Hahahaha dasar sasu.

Setelah Sasuke mendesak Hiashi untuk mengizinkan mereka pergi kencan. akhirnya terpenuhi sudah keinginannya untuk kecan dengan kekasih. Sasuke dan Hinata pun akhirnya pergi, Hiashi yang mulai menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Siapa Hime?" gunamnya bingung.

 **Flashback off.**

"Kita mau kemana?" Ujar Hinata bertanya memecah keheningan.

Ya iyalah bertanya, orang dari tadi mereka muter-muter enggak jelas.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab Sasuke asal.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lelah 'Dasar, cowok nyebelin.' Geramnya flustasi.

Sasuke yang seolah bisa membaca isi hati kekasihnya, segera menoleh ke arah Hinata "kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Hinata mendelik tidak suka kearah Sasuke, sebenernya disini siapa yang ngajak, kenapa juga seolah-olah Hinata yang harus lebih aktif. Apa mentang-mentang Hinata yang lebih tua disini, sehingga harus dirinya yang berfikir keras. "Terserah." Jawabnya kemudian acuh dengan wajah kesal.

"Ya sudah, Kita kerumahku." Ujar Sasuke, segera menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan kasar. Untuk menuju tempat parkir.

Hinata yang sadar sasuke mau membawanya ke rumhnya, segera merontah menolak keinginan sang Lelaki, Tapi tidak di gubris oleh Sasuke, yang tidak perdulih akan rontahan dari sang gadis.

 **TBC.**

Maaf minna-san, lanjutanya lama, cz akhir-akhir ini aku sering _**badmood**_ gak jelas.

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, dan membuat kecewa.

Terima kasih yang sudah sudi membaca :

 **RnaNIppon, sasuhina69, Betelgeuse Bellatrix, CheftyClouds, aindri961, Salsabilla12, Marmer, denikuzumaki, ana, hinataholic, lovely sasuhina, NurmalaPrieska, nana chan, ana, n, Dan buat silent Reader.**

Mohon maaf bila ada salah penulisan Nama.

Dan mohon _**Review**_ dan saran atau kritik, demi kelanjutan cerita ini.

 _ **Jaa-ne~**_

 **SJ : 24-04-2016 (07.13)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANGKOT.**

 **By: Akuma**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Punya OM MK**

 **Warning!**

 **Dijamin GEJE, OOC, pen muntah, pingsan.**

 **Hahhahahah, dan bagi yang tidak suka pair SasuHina, harap tekan** _ **BACK!**_

.

.

.

.

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Sesampainya dirumah Sasuke, Hinata langsung diseret masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tanpa menghiraukan rontahan penolakan dari kekasihnya. pria stoic itu berjalan santai memasuki pintu depan rumahnya.

Brak

Terdengar suara pintu yang di tutup secara kasar oleh sang empuh yang masih sibuk menyeret seorang gadis secara paksa. Melewati ruang tamu yang kebetualn sedang sepi, tapi tidak benar-benar sepi sebab terdekteksi keadaan sang kakak yang sedang asik menonton tv.

"L-lepas.." Protes Hinata tergagap menarik tanganya, yang malah di tarik semakin kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Diam." Bentak Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"M-mau apa k-kau?" Tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Terserah aku, kau kan pacarku, dan aku sudah mempunyai restu dari ayahmu." Ujar Sasuke mengingatkan lalu menyeringai.

"R-restu?" Hinata bingung.

"Iya, Restu. Jadi setelah aku lulus nanti aku akan langsung melamarmu." Ujarnya menjelaskan.

Cukup, sekarang Itachi mulai terusik, akan suara-suara berisik, yang mengganggu jam nonton sinetron kesayangannya **'Ganteng-ganteng kok sadis** (?)', sinetron yang lagi naik daun sekarang ini. Itachi mendelik garang ke arah Sasuke, tapi kalah dengan wajah Sasuke sekarang ini yang mulai mendelik balik kearahnya. 'Lagi lagi kalah.' Rutuk Itachi kesal. Eh bukan kah dia kakaknya, jadi kenapa juga dia harus takut pada Sasuke, yang notebennya adalah adiknya, tapi kalau di pikir-pikir Sasuke itu sadis, mana mau Itachi mati muda dalam kaadaan perjaka, karena di mutilasi sang adik. Dari pada mati, mending pura-pura bego aja ah.

"Sasu, siapa gadis ini? " Tunjuk itachi kearah Hinata, dengan wajah bigung.

"Pacarku." Jawabnya singkat, mulai menyeret kembali Hinata untuk memasuki rumahnya makin dalam.

"Pacar?.." Gunam itachi terkejut, 'lah sejak kapan? Bukankah adiknya itu homo, kok bisa?' Pikir Itachi bingung.

"Hn, memangnya kau, yang tidak laku-laku heh." Cibir sasuke meremehkan.

Itachi Syok. Memang author itu tidak adil, masa Sasuke punya pacar, tapi sedangkan dirinya tidak. Ujarnya miris.

Sasuke yang tidak perdulih dengan situasi segera menarik Hinata secara paksa, untuk menaiki tangga, menuju lantai dua rumahnya. dimana kamarnya berada, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sumpah serapah yang di lontarkan Itachi padanya.

"Dasar, adik tidak tau diri, mentang-mentang sudah sembuh, berani-berannya bilang aku tak laku lagi, dan mau kau apakan gadis polos itu?, Sasuke!." Cibir itachi geram, mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

"..."

Merasa tak di gubris, itachi melangkahkan kaki semakin cepat.

"Hey, sasuke..." Teriaknya.

BRAK

Suara pintu tertutup kasar, dihadapan muka sang kakak. 'Dasar adik tak tau diri. Sabar...sabar'

Tok...tok..tok

"Woy! Sasu, buka pinyunya?, kenapa kau kunci?, mau kau apakan gadis itu, woy..." Ujar Itachi geram memukul-mukul pintu dengan kasar.

"Pergi kau baka, jangan ganggu!." Bentak Sasuke emosi.

Itachi langsung terdiam mendengar bentakan Sasuke padanya, walau pun dia itu berstatus sebagai kakak Sasuke, tapi tetap saja, bila Sasuke sudah seperti ini dia hanya bisa pasrah (sebenarnya takut).

.

.

SJ

.

.

 ***Di dalam ruangan.***

"A-apa yang kau l-lakukan?" Ujar Hinata takut.

"Menurutmu?" Ujar Sasuke balik bertanya, lalu menyeringai kearah Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa berglidik ngeri melihat seringai Sasuke.

"J-jjangan m-macam-macam..." Hinata meperingatkan. "Kalau kau macam-macam, Akan ku laporkan pada ayahku." Imbuhnya mengancam.

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. **'Bodoh, kalau kau lapor ayahmu itu akan mempermudah kita.'**

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"I-iya." jawab Hinata ragu.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ancaman Hinata, tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata, menyeretnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Hinata di atas ranjangnya.

"M-mau a-apakah k-kau?" Tanya Hinata panik akan posisinya sekarang, secara reflek tubuhnya mulai bergeser mundur, niatnya sih menjauh, tapi itu malah memudahkan Sasuke, untuk memuluskan niatnya.

Sasuke merangkak, menaiki ranjang secara perlahan mendekati Hinata dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merebakan tubuhnya berbaring di depan tubuh Hinata, dan kepalanya berbantalkan paha Hinata.

"E-eh.."

Hinata hanya bisa kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. 'Apa-apaan anak ini, menjadikannya hanya sebagai bantal .' Ujarnya kesal. Bukan Hinata mau diapa-apakan oleh Sasuke, tapi dia kesal saja, masa kencannya seperti ini. Ini kan pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang mengajaknya kencan.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada paha mulus Hinata. Hinata yang merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi ini hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Jangan bergerak terus, kau mau menggodaku ya?" Ujar Sasuke memperingatkan.

Dan sukses membuat tubuh Hinata tegang.

 **TBC.**

Aduuuuuhhhh Minna-san Sorry, di tengah-tegah cerita, tiba-tiba konsentrasi akuma buyar, kalian tau kenapa?

Itu karena gak sengaja, denger lagu nista versi anak-anak, yang bikin akuma jadi badmood mendadak.

Ahggggrrrr... #jambak_jambak_rambut_frustasi

Jadi sampai jumpa di Chapter Selanjutnya.

Dan tidak lupa terima kasih yang sudah bersedia baca.

 **Salsabilla12, aindri961, CheftyClouds, sasuhina69, ana, hinataholic Dan buat silent Reader.**

Mohon maaf bila ada salah penulisan Nama.

Dan mohon saran atau kritik, demi kelanjutan cerita ini.

 **Jaa-ne~**

 **SJ : 30/04/2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**ANGKOT.**

 **By: Akuma**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Punya OM MK**

 **Warning!**

 **Dijamin GEJE, OOC, EYD, bahasa amburadul, pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Dan bagi yang tidak suka pair SasuHina, harap tekan** _ **BACK!**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Don't like, don't read.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Itachi tidak bergeming, bentakan dari Sasuke seolah membuat harga dirinya sebagai seorang kakak jatuh sudah, Hatinya hancur dia merasa tidak dihargai oleh sang adik. Helaan nafas terdengar kasar. Mau tidak mau dia hanya bisa mengawasi dari luar, memantau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didalam kamar Sasuke. Itachi mendekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu, demi mendengar apa yang yang Sasuke lakukan, dengan wajah serius, membuka telinganya lebar-lebar.

 ***Di dalam ruangan***

"Hinata bisa diam tidak." Ujar Sasuke setegah berteriak.

"J-jangan seperti ini Sasuke-san..." Regek Hinata tidak suka.

"Lalu harus bagaimna? Aku suka posisi seperti ini."

"Tapi aku tidak mau, itu membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Yang berhak menentukan nyaman atau tidak itu aku, bukan kau."

"Tapi aku tidak mau.."

"Kau hanya perlu diam, biar aku bisa enak."

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau." Paksa Sasuke dengan nada suara tinggi.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam pasrah. 'Sabar Hinata, sabar. Ambil Hikma nya saja." ujar Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Itachi yang berada di luar kamar Sasuke hanya bisa panik, mendengar percakapan yang menurutnya tidak lazim, orang tidak normal juga pasti bakalan berpikir macam-macam, apa lagi Itachi yang normal. Iya kan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan Sasuke sih." Gunam Itachi penasaran, menjambak rambutnya flustasi.

Hening, tidak ada lagi suara yang terdegar dari dalam ruangan. Bahkan nyamukpun tak berani benepakan sayapnya, takut terdengar dan mati sia-sia di tangan para Uchiha.

.

.

.

Itachi yang merasa cemas segera menghubungi Mama Mikoto tercinta, melaporkan kegiatan Sasuke yang di luar kendali. Bodoh amat dengan sinetron kesayanganya, yang penting cari aman. Menurutnya.

 **'Moshi-moshi..'** Suara di sebrang sana.

"Mah, Sasuke memculik anak orang, sekarang bahkan dia mengurung gadis itu di dalam kamarnya."

 **'Apa?'** Ujar mikoto kaget.

"Iya, mamah harus cepat pulang, Sasuke mulai melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, bahkan dia memaksa gadis itu untuk_"

Tutt..tut..tut..

Sambungan telpon terputus, itachi sekarang yang geram, kenapa malah ibunya yang memutuskan telpon. **'Ya tuhan apa salah ku thor, kenapa kau buat hidupku senista ini.'**

Dan sekarang itachi mencoba menghubungi seseorang lagi, barang kali dia bisa di hargai.

 **'Moshi-moshi..'** Terdengar suara berat lelaki diseberang sana.

"Papa, Sasuke pa. dia menculik anak orang." Lapor Itachi buru-buru.

' **Apa?'** jawab Fugako kaget.

"Iya, papa cepat pula_"

Tut...tut...tut..

Hancur sudah harga diri Itachi, kenapa semuanya mematikan telpon seenak jidatnya. Utung mereka orang tua kalau buka Itachi jamin akan melakukan hal yang membuat mereka menyesal di kemudian hari. Hembusan nafas kembali terdengar semakin berat. Dan tidak ada lagi suara aneh di dalam kamar, hening. Keheningan yang membuat Itachi mencibir Sasuke penuh minat.

"Bodoh. kenapa malah diam saja, harusnya kalau Sasuke lelaki normal mah pasti, terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak tuh." Gunam Itachi semakin mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu kamar Sasuke. 'Tuh kan benar Sasuke itu belum Sembuh.' Pikirnya mencibir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata masih bergerak-gerak gelisa, sedangkan Sasuke masih asik di alam mimpinya dan masih nyaman dengan posisi tidur ayamnya sejak tadi. Hari mulai berganti sore, seolah harapan Hinata untuk kencan menyenangkan hilang sudah. Buktinya sekarang, boro-boro kencan, yang ada dia di kurung oleh Sasuke. Sepertinyamemang tidak ada yang berniat membantuhnya, bahkan Itachi yang tadinya ingin membantu pun entak kemana, atau mungkin memang sudah menyerah sebelum bertindak, pasti demgan 1001 alasan, tapi alas an yang lebih utama adalah tidak mau cari mati.

Hari sudah berganti sore, tapi Sasuke tidak juga bergeming dari tidurnya. Sehingga terbesit di benak Hinata untuk membangunkan Sasuke, dari tidur ayamnya.

"S-sauke-san b-bangun.." Panggil Hinata mengoncang lembut bahu Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Pria itu malah tertidur semakin pulas di buatnya, seolah panggilan Hinata adalah lagu pengantar tidur yang paling mujarap.

"S-sasuke-san.. B-bagun.." Hinata masih berusaha membangukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san.." Ulangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi hanya bisa gelisah, terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, maunya sih masuk tapi gimna cara dia masuk. Bahkan Mamah Mikoto dan papa fugaku, entah kemana, tidak ada lagi kabar beritanya. Nafasnya semakin teregah-engah, pikiranya kacau, panik, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sang gadis. Ya meski Itachi berharap terjadi sesuatu untuk memastikan bawah adiknya memang benar-benar lelaki normal.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gunamnya bertanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **15 menit kemudian.**

Itachi masih betah mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Sebenarnya kakinya Sakit, tapi dia juga penasaran. Tidak mau ketinggalan berita hot di dalam rumahnya, kan gengsi entar takut di tanya sama pak polisi, tentang gimna kejadianya, masa itachi bilang tidak tau. Kan umayan kalu dia tau, nantikan bisa masuk koran, ya lumayan walau pun Itachi bukan si pelaku atau korban, tapi kan dia bisa jadi saksi nantinya.

"Tachi-kun.." Panggil seorang wanita berteriak berjalan mendekati Itachi.

"Mama.." Ujar itachi menghampiri mamahnya.

"Mana Sasuke?" Tanya mikoto menangis, air matanya terus mengalir membanjir pipinya.

"Sabar, mah. Sasuke masih di dalam," ujar itachi memenangkan Mamanya. (?)

"Itachi, mana Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku panik menghampiri Itachi dan sang istri.

"Sasuke didalam pa." Jawab Itachi seadanya. Dia binggung apa yang harus dijelaskan, masalahnya dia sendiri saja tidak tau apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan. Itachi yang masih terdiam dengan lamuannya, Mikoto yang terus menangis, sedangkan fugaku yang hanya diam menenangkan sang istri.

"Itachi, ketuk pintunya, bilang pada Sasuke, mama, papa mau bertemu mereka." Ujar Fugaku serius.

"Baiklah." Jawab Itachi pasrah, lah ujung-ujungnya mah tetap saja dia yang bakalan cari mati.

BRUG... BRUG… BRUG...

"Sasuke! cepat buka pintunya." Teriak Itachi mengetuk pintu kasar.

 ***Di dalam kamar***

Sasuke yang merasa terusik segera bangun mengerjapkan matanya kaget, saat matanya terbuka sempurna, orang yang pertama di lihatnya adalah Hinata. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit merona.

BRUG...BRUG..BRUG...

"Sasuke, buka pintunya _**Baka**_!." Teriak Itachi tak sabar.

Teriakan sang kakak mengusik lamunan Sasuke. **'Dasar Baka Aniki sialan!'** Umpatnya dalam hati geram.

"Sasuke, buka pintunya? mama, papa mau bicara."

Perkataan Itachi yang terakhir Sukses membuat muka Hinata dan Sasuke Horor.

 **TBC.**

Minna-san, chapter Selanjutnya adalah _**Chapter**_ terakhir.

maaf bila fanfic yang akuma buat garing, habis aslinya akuma itu, orangnya enggak pernah ngelawak sih. Hehheheh

Dan masalah konfik di fanfic ini, tidak ada, sebab aku gak suka konflik, sukanya damai heheheh ***enggak nyambung***

Dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya mononton, soalnya akuma masih belajar. jadi harap di maklumi saja bahasa yang di gunakan akuma juga masih campur-campur jadi maaf jika kurang dimengerti.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca.

Sampai jumpa di _**chapter**_ selanjutnya.

 _ **Jaa-ne~**_

 **SJ : 01-05-2016 (23:33)**


	6. Chapter 6

**ANGKOT.**

 **By: Akuma**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Punya OM MK**

 **Warning!**

 **Dijamin GEJE, OOC, pen muntah, EYD kacau, bahasa ancur.**

 **Dan bagi yang tidak suka pair SasuHina, harap tekan BACK!**

.

.

.

.

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **Chapter 6**

Sasuke Segera bangun dari pangkuan Hinata. Menuju ke arah pintu, membukanya secepat yang ia bisa.

Matanya menangkap sosok Itachi sang kakak yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau buka juga baka!." Ujarnya tersenyum penuh arti, menyembulkan kepalanya demi melihat sosok Hinata, yang masih terdiam kaku.

"Diam kau aniki, kau kan yang melapor ke mama, papa?" Tujuk Sasuke menuntut penjelasan.

Sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya terus menyeringai aneh. Dalam hati sih Itachi sebenarnya takut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada jalan lain selain melawan Sasuke.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Ujarnya balik bertanya, yang sukses di hadiahi **deathglare** milik Sasuke yang berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih sadis.

Itachi membeku.

"Awas kau!." Ancam Sasuke geram, melangka masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya, menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

.

Hening, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Ruang tamu seolah tidak berpenghuni. Masing-masing penghuninya tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan, atau mencoba memecah keheningan yang sudah cukup lama berlangsung.

"Ekm." Suara deheman keras mulai terdengar dari lelaki paru baya yang mulai jengah dengan keheningan yang ada.

Semua mata tertuju pada kepala keluarga Uchiha, yang seakan mau memulai percakapan. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, dia masih menundukan kepala takut. Habis keluarga Uchiha itu menurutnya sangat menyeramkan.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Fugaku akhirnya.

"..."

"Jawab nak." Tuntut Mikoto penasaran.

"Aku mencintai Hinata, jadi wajar bila aku ingin berdua saja dengannya." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

"..."

"Jadi kau sudah melakukan "itu" dengan gadis ini?" Tanya Mikoto menunjuk Hinata.

"Hn."Gunam Sasuke abstrak.

"APA?!" Tanya fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi serempak kaget.

Semua syok mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Hinata pun syok mendengar penuturan Sasuke, bahkan fugaku yang minim ekspresipun bisa tergagah tidak percaya. 'Anak bungsunya sudah melakukan "itu", hebat sekali.' Ujar fugaku bangga. (?)

Sasuke menyeringit tidak mengerti, dengan ekspresi terkejut yang di tunjukan keluarganya. Termasuk pujahan hatinya yang melihanya dengan kesal.

"Hn" ya yang Sasuke maksud itu tidak, tapi "Hn" yang mereka maksud bermakna sebaliknya.

Mikoto hanya bisa terisak, mendengar jawaban dari anak bungsunnya. Dia tidak menyangka, setelah sekian lama Sasuke tidak donyan cewek, akhirnya sembuh juga. Mikoto hanya bisa bersyukur dalam hati dan terus menangis.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke akhinya, yang melihat Mamanya terisak.

"Ya wajar saja, mama menangis Baka, kau sudah keterlaluan." Maki Itachi mencibir menenangkan mamanya.

"Memangnya salah ya?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Ya salah lah." Ujar Itachi kesal.

"Tapi sebenarnya kami ti_" protes Hinata mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak masalah." Potong Sasuke cepat. Yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya.

Ucapan sasuke sukses membuat semua orang bungkam dan membuat sang gadis syok berat di buatnya.

"Baiklah kita terima, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu, Sasuke." Ujar Fugaku mencoba bijak, mengelus punggung sang istri agar kembali tenang.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Sasuke mantap.

"Dan siapa Namamu nak?" Tanya Fugaku menatap Hinata.

"H-hyuga H-hinata." Hinata mencoba mempertkenalkan diri meskipun gugup.

"Apa? Hyuga?" Tanya Mikoto menghentikan tangisnya.

"I-iya."

"Ayahmu Hyuga Hiashi bukan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"I-iya."

"Kau anaknya Hitomi-chan ya?" Tanyanya mulai penasaran.

"I-ya."

"Wah, kau Hinata, ya?, aduh, aku sampai tidak mengenalimu, aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi Hinata-chan, kau sekarang sudah besar ya?, masih ingat tante tidak?" Tanya Mikoto bertubi-tubi, segera berpindah ke arah kursi yang di duduki Hinata dan Sasuke, lalu memeluk Hinata erat.

Semua lelaki yang di ruangan melihat Mikoto heran.

"Mama, kenal Hinata ya?" Tanya Itachi bingung.

"Ya jelas, Hinata kan dulu tetangga kita... Hahhahah" jawab Mikoto tertawa renyah.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang bingung di buatnya.

"Tetangga?" Gunamnya heran.

"Iya, kita dulu bertetangga dengan Hitomi-chan, ibunya Hinata-chan." Ujarnya menjelaskan, tidak melepaskan pelukannya, pada tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Ohw." Semua mengagkuk mengerti.

Pantas Sasuke saat bertemu Hinata merasa dekat, ternyata dulu mereka bertetangga.

"Hinata-chan sekarang tinggal dimna? Tante boleh maen tidak?" Ucap Mikoto terus mencubit-cubit pipi Hinata gemas.

"B-boleh, U-uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Jangan panggil tante seperti itu, panggil tante dengan panggilan mama, kan bentar lagi Hinata-chan dan Sasu-chan akan menikah." Jelas Mikoto tersenyum manis, lalu memeluk Hinata lagi semakin erat.

Semua yang mendengar penuturan Mikoto hanya bisa syok tak percaya, bahkan Hinata pingsan di pelukan calon mertuanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh arti.

'Yes! Akhirnya.' ujar Sasuke senang.

Semoga saja, Hiashi tidak syok mendengar putrinya akan benar-benar menikah dengan anak SMA.

.

 **END**

.

Hahhahah, endingnya tidak jelas ya, _**sorry**_ minna-san.

Dan terima kasih yang sudah sudi membaca dan mengikuti fanfic geje ini.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. #bungkuk_bungkuk.

 _ **Jaa-ne~**_

 **SJ : 03/05/2016**

 **Akuma.**


	7. Chapter 7

**COKLAT.**

 **Sequel "Angkot"**

 **By: akuma**

 **Pair : Sasuhina**

 **Punya OM MK**

 **Warning!**

 **\- Dijamin GEJE, OOC, pen muntah, pingsan.**

 **\- Dan bagi yang tidak suka SasuHina harap tekan tombol** _ **BACK!.**_

.

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

Tiba Saatnya dimana keluarga Sasuke melamar Hinata, sekarang Sasuke sudah lulus dari SMA dan kuliah mengambil jurusan bisnis, untuk meneruskan perusahan turun temurun keluarganya. Awalnya Sasuke menolak mati-matian melanjutkan kuliahnya di jurusan bisnis, tapi karena mengalami ancaman jitu dari Sang ayah, akhirnya secara tidak rela dirinya meneruskan kuliahnya mengambil jurusan bisnis.

 **Flashback on**

Saat makan malam usai, semua keluarga Uchiha berkumpul di ruangan, menonton acara tv kesukaan mamah Mikoto, selaku satu-satunya wanita di dalam keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasuke, kau akan melanjutkan sekolah di jurusan apa?" Tanya Itachi pada sang adik yang hanya diam.

"Dokter." Jawabnya acuh.

"Wah, sama donk dengan Hinata-chan!." Ujar Mikoto dengan mata berbinar-binar, menyebutkan nama calon menantunya tersebut.

"Hn." Gunam Sasuke menahan mati-matian senyuman bahagianya.

"Papah tidak izinkan!." Protes Fugaku tiba-tiba, dengan nada suara serius.

Dan sukses membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, dasar caper *cari perhatian

"Kenapa?" Tanya sang Istri heran, mewakili suara kedua putranya, yang masih memandangi sang ayah dengan wajah sangar. *keluarga aneh

"Sasuke, harus masuk kuliah jurusan Bisnis." Jawab Fugaku mendelik ke arah sang anak.

"Tidak mau, aku mau masuk dokter, dengan Hinata!." Protes Sasuke tidak terima.

"Kalau kau menentang papah, papah akan batalkan lamaranmu." Acam Fugaku tidak kalah sadis.

Bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong, tubuh Sasuke langsung diam membeku, dari pada dirinya tidak jadi menikah dengan Hinata-nya, mendingan dirinya mengalah, toh tidak ada ruginya juga, masuk jurusan bisnis, dan dirinya bisa menikahi Hinata dengan cepat, pikirnya memasang seringai kemenangan, walau pun dengan wajah datarnya.

Sasuke menghentikan seringainya, "Baiklah, tapi aku mau menikahi Hinata secepatnya, bila perluh besok!." Ujar Sasuke memberikan syarat tidak masuk akal dengan tampang garang, kembali mendelik ke arah sang ayah.

"Baik." Jawab fugaku menyetujui.

Dan langsung di balas dengan seringai puas dari Sasuke, Mikoto pun tertawa sambil memeluk suaminya erat, sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa mendesah hendak protes, tapi ia urunkan niatnya, dan menerima semuanya pasrah.

 **Flashback off**

Sasuke berjalan angkuh di ikuti keluarganya menuju pintu rumah Hinata, Lalu tangannya terjulur untuk mengetuknya.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Suara pintu terdengar nyaring, seorang di dalam rumah merasa terusik dan bergegas membuka pintu dengan gerakan cepat.

 **CEKLEK.**

Terlihat sosok perempuan berparas cantik, mengenakan piama tidur bergambar kelinci besar di depannya, menatap kaget ke arah sang tamu yang tidak di undang. *jaelangkung*

"Malam Hime." Sapa Sasuke tersenyum lebar melihat penampilan pujahan hatinya yang sungguh mengemaskan dimatanya.

Sedangkan Hinata masih menatap horor wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan pandangan mesum yang di tunjukan ke arahnya.

"Wah Hinata-chan, manisnya." Ujar Itachi memecah keheningan yang berlangsung, dan sukses dihadiahi deathglare gratis dari sang adik yang merasa tidak suka.

"Dia Hinata-ku, jangan coba mengodanya baka!" Desis Sasuke tidak terima, segera menarik tangan Hinata kearahnya, sehinga tubuh Hinata langsung menabrak dada bidang Sasuke dengan keras, dan tangan kanan Sasuke melingkari pinggang ramping sang gadis yang sekarang sedang di peluknya dengan erat dan posesif.

Itachi hanya bisa melogo tidak percaya mendengar penuturan adik kesayangannya. ' Menggoda' ujarnya dalam hati bingung.

Sedangkan fugaku dan Mikoto hanya terdiam acuh, tanpa berniat membela anak sulungnya, yang sedang di tindas oleh anak bungsunya.

"Hinata-chan, mana ayahmu?" Tanya Mikoto, tidak sabar.

Kedua tangan Hinata, langsung mendorong dada bidang Sasuke, dengan cepat. "E-eh, ada tan_ eh... Mah," Jawabnya tergagap, menahan malu, karena tingkahlaku Sasuke yang seenak jidatnya, maen peluk-peluk aja. "S-silakan masuk." Imbuhnya mempersilakan keluarga Sasuke memasuki rumahnya.

Semua keluarga Uchiha pun masuk, termasuk Itachi yang mengekor di belakang orang tuanya, tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"S-silakan duduk." Ujar Hinata mempersilakan semua keluarga Uchiha untuk duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu.

Saat Hinata hendak pergi tiba-tiba tanganya di tarik Sasuke, "mau kemana?" Bisiknya lembut.

"M-memanggil ayah." Jawab Hinata singkat, melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram erat tangannya.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki paru baya (tua) berjalan mendekat ke arah ruang tamu, dengan di iringi oleh Neji, Hanabi, dan Hinata, yang mengerkor tepat di belakangnya.

Setelah keluarga Hyuga sampai di ruang tamu, langsung di sambut keluarga uchiha yang segera berdiri dari duduknya, membungkuk memberi hormat, dan dibalas oleh keluarga Hyuga dengan hormat juga.

"Fugaku, Mikoto?" Sapa Hiashi memastikan tidak salah mengenali orang.

"Wah, kau masih mengenalku ya Hiashi-san." Ujar Mikoto membenarkan panggilan Hiashi padanya.

"Hn." Gunam Hiashi lalu segera mempersilakan keluarga Uchiha untuk kembali duduk, dan dirinya pun bergegas duduk diikuti Neji, Hanabi dan Hinata.

"Hn, ada keperluan apa kau datang kerumahku?" Tanyanya tegas tanpa basa-basi.

"Ah, kami mau melamar anakmu, Hinata." Jawab Mikoto to the point, dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Hiashi menyeringit heran.

"Untuk anakku Sasuke." Jawabnya dengan suara riang, dan tersenyum lebar.

Hiashi semakin aneh, 'Sasuke' gunamnya dalam hati berfikir. 'Siapa Sasuke?'

Karena Hiashi tidak kunjung menjawab akhirnya Mikoto kembali berbicara. "Sasuke, ayo perkenalkan dirimu nak." Perintah Mikoto lembut.

"Hn, paman, aku Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke memperkenalkan diri, dengan singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

Hiashi mendelik ke asal suara. 'Ohw Anak SMA itu, ternyata dia benar-benar serius ingin bermain-main denganku ya.' ujar Hiashi dalam hati dengan nada sinis.

"Hn, aku akan menerimamu, tapi dengan satu syarat." Ujar Hiashi tegas.

"Apa paman?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak mau di tinggalkan putriku, jadi Kau harus mau tinggal bersamaku, dan aku berharap kau tidak menyetuh putriku ataupun membuatnya hamil dalam waktu dekat ini, sebelum kalian resmi menikah." Suara Hiashi bernada sinis dan tegas menyampaikan semua keinginannya.

Keluarga Uchiha tentu saja langsung panik dengan syarat yang di ajukan calon besannya yang tidak masuk akal, sebab seingat mereka Sasuke sudah melakukan hal 'itu' pada Hinata.

"Hiashi-san bengini bukankah tidak baik melarang sepasang kekasih melakukan 'itu' dengan pasanganya, jadi alangkah baiknya bila kita tidak usah ikut campur dengan urusan mereka iy_" penjelasan Mikoto langsung di potong oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah paman, tapi aku mengajukan syarat juga." Potong Sasuke mantap, dan langsung di hadiahi pelototan dari sang mamah tercinta, yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hiashi berdehem tidak suka.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Hinata secepatnya, dan paman tidak boleh menolaknya." Tantang Sasuke tidak kalah sinis, dan tidak menerima penolakan dari sang mertua.

Hiashi langsung tergagah oleh penuturan calon mantunya, 'Dasar anak kurang ajar.' Makinya dalam hati kesal.

"Hn." Hiashi hanya menjawabnya dengan Guman tidak jelas, sebenarnya dia mau menolak, tapikan gengsi.

"Baiklah pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke akan di adakan secepatnya, dalam 1 minggu ini." Ujar fugaku mengakiri perbicangan keduanya.

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan ayahnya menyeringai nakal kearah calon istrinya, yang menundukan kepala dalam, tanpa berusaha membalas tatapan Sasuke padanya.

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

1 minggu berlalu, pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata berlangsung lancar dan tanpa kendala apapun, Sasuke menuruti janjinya untuk tinggal di kediaman Hyuga dengan mertuanya, kakak ipar dan adik iparnya yang memandangnya dengan muka suram, Tapi tidak dengan sang istri yang menatapnya dengan wajah merona dan senyum malu-malu yang tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

Malam pertama Hinata dan Sasuke pun berlangsung usai upacara pernikahan berakhir, dan semua itu membuat Hiashi resah setegah mati, membayangkan sebentar lagi putrinya akan jatuh di pelukan serigala kelaparan yang tepat di hadapanya, mata Sasuke dari tadi terus memandang putrinya dengan penuh minat, dan seringai yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Rasa gelisa masih menghinggapi Hiashi, matanya terus memandang Sinis menantunya, begitupun Neji dan Hanabi yang terus memandangi Sasuke dengan buas, tapi yang di pandang hanya diam tidak perdulih, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau memperdulihkan.

Malam semaki larut, Sasuke yang menyadari malam ini adalah malam pertamanya dengan sang istri langsung mengajak istrinya masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan mertua, kakak iparnya dan adik ipar.

Setelah mereka sampai di dalam kamar Sasuke hanya menyeringai mesum menatap tubuh istrinya yang masih terbalut gaun pengantin panjang.

"Hime, apa boleh aku menyentuhmu sekarang?" Ujar Sasuke meminta persetujuan sang istri.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan angkukan dan wajah yang merona.

Sasuke yang mendapat respon dari sang istri kembali menyeringai nakal, tangannya terjulur menyentuh pundak mungil Hinata, dan menuntun tubuh Hinata untuk duduk di tepi ranjang, tangan Sasuke melepaskan aksesoris yang masih menghiasi rambut pajang Hinata, membukanya perlahan dan penuh hati-hati agar tidak melukai istrinya.

.

.

.

Di luar kamar.

Hiashi masih panik, sejujurnya ia ingin sekali melihat keadaan putrinya di kamar sana, tapi ia urunkan niatnya, dirinya hanya bisa memantau dari depan pintu kamar putrinya, takut bila terjadi apa-apa dengan putrinya.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun sakit..." Rintih seorang perempuan di dalam, mengeluh kesakitan dengan suara berteriak.

"Tahan Hime." Ujar sang lelaki menenangkan, dengan suara sedikit mengeram.

"Ah, tapi sakit, hiks...hiks...hiks..." Keluh Hinata, terisak.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, memang seperti ini kan." Ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"Tahan sayang, jangan menangis lagi ya, inikan sudah malam, nanti ayah kamu bangun." Sasuke kembali menenangkan Hinata.

Hiashi yang mendengarkan putrinya menangis dan merintih kesakitan, hanya bisa diam dengan tubuh yang terus mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar purtinya, tanpa berniat masuk. Tapi sejujurnya dia tidak tegah mendengar suara anaknya berteriak kesakitan, tapi apa mau di kata, malam pertamakan memang seperti ini menurutnya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..., sakit, aku mau langsung di cabut saja..."

"Tahan Hime, tunggu sampe pagi ya, nanti setelah pagi baru di cabut." Ujar Sasuke, menenangkan.

Hiashi yang mendengar penuturan sang menantu, merasa marah dirinya langsung mendobrag pintu kamar anaknya secara paksa.

 **BRAK.**

Suara pintu terbuka dengan keras.

"DASAR BERENGSEK, kau mau membunuh putriku ya!." Ujar Hiashi beteriak murka mamaki menantunya.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang kaget, langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"A-ayah?" Ujar Hinata kaget.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Ada apa ayah, malam-malam kemari?" Tanya Hinata memecah ke heningan yang ada.

"Tidak, ayah hanya khawatir ketika mendengar kamu kesakitan, jadi ayah langsung kemari." Elak Hiashi mencoba mencari alasan, ketika melihat penampilan putriya yang masih baik-baik saja, dan tidak kurang suatu apapun.

"Ah, iya ayah gigi ku benar-benar Sakit, tadi aku makan coklat terlalu banyak di pesta, ahw..." Jelas Hinata, memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

"Ohw." Hiashi hanya melongo tidak percaya, dengan muka cegonya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai meremekan tingkah mertuanya, yang menurutnya berlebihan.

 **END.**

 **Omake~**

Malam ini setelah makan malam usai, semua keluarga Hyuga, berkumpul menonton tv.

Acara Nonton TV barlangsung dengan suasana mencekam, hari ini kediaman Hyuga berbeda dari biasanya, setelah kehadiaran calon anggota keluarga baru mereka, suasana yang dulu begitu hangat, sekarang bagaikan suasana Horor.

"Hinata, apa gigimu sudah di cabut?" Tanya Hiashi lembut kepada putrinya.

"Belum ayah, kata dokter ini tidak usah di cabut, tapi sakitnya sudah hilang kok." Jawab Hinata terseyum manis ke arah ayahnya.

Sedangkan sasuke hanya diam, tidak berkomentar, tangannya terus memegang tangan istrinya dengan erat, meski mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Hime, ayo kita kekamar?" Ajak Sasuke, menarik lengan sang istri untuk mengikutinya, dan sukses membuat mata Hiashi melotot tidak suka, bila kulit mulus putrinya bersentuhan dengan kulit kasar sang menantu, yang menurutnya berengsek.

Hinata yang di ajak suaminya hanya bisa pasrah, dan mengikuti langkah suaminya, yang membawahnya ke kamar mereka, dia tidak mau mengecewakan Sasuke karena malam pertama mereka hancur berantakan karena ulahnya kemarin.

 **KREB.**

Suara pintu kamar tertutup rapat, Sasuke langsung mengunci pintu kamar mereka, dan membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang dan menindihnya, lalu...

 **STOP!**

Hampir aja akuma keblabasan, hheheheh

Habis akuma lupa, kalau fic ini rate T sih, hahahahhahah

Untuk sementara di **END** dulu ya minna-san. *ditimpukin_reader

.

.

.

Hay minna-san, jumpa lagi bersama akuma, akuma seneng bangt bisa kembali berjumpa dengan minna-san, setelah lama Hiatus, tanpa pemberitahuan. hhehhehehehehhe

Ma'af ya minna-san, akhir-akhir ini otak akuma suka blank~ kagak jelas, kayak sekarang hahhahahhahah

Oya, mohon maaf kalau ceritanya garing bangt, bahkan enggak lucu sama sekali, harap di maklumi ya minna-san, karena akuma kan bukan pelawak, hhahahah

Salam sayang untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca fic akuma, akuma ucapin terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya dan segenap hati. #plak *mode lebay on*

Akhir kata.

Arigatou minna-san.

 **Ja-nee~**

 **SJ : 08 - 08 -2016.**


End file.
